The Martyr's Descent
by martyr regulus
Summary: A people who were at war with the Reapers in the time of Death's father Orcus, called the Martyrs challenged their authority and broke free from their chains. The Reapers and the Six Martyr Families signed a treaty. The Reaper Orcus passed away giving rise to his son Death who took the martyr Asura and made him one of his Guardsmen to fight the Witches. "One Shall Rise, and Fall."


The Martyr 's Descent

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Soul Eater characters, those belong to the creators of the anime Soul Eater. However the OC that I created does belong to me.**

** Deep in Arachnophobia's Hideout near Holyoke, MA 12:30 a.m.**

"Ugh….where am I,"questioned Matthew Paulo, who is in charge of Martyr territory in the northeast region of the United States and is an excellent fighter in terms of his abilities as a Meister without a Weapon. " So, you are awake after all and I am impressed by your determination and endurance to survive any test we inflict on you. Now you are ready for the Black Blood test," said someone behind the bars of the cell. This someone was incredibly short, had black formal attire and a very long nose that looked similar to a mosquito's nose. "If you are wondering, my name is Mosquito one of the former Lady Arachne's advisors before her soul was devoured by the Kishin Asura. I will bring you to the Testing Room to inject Black Blood into your body."

" Fine, do what you want with me and be done with it," shouted Matthew at Mosquito who had already summonded guards to carry the beaten and bruised form away from the cell and down a long hallway with Arachne's servants lining the walls. Finally, they arrived at their destination.

_Matthew's POV_

The guards strapped me to a lab chair and injected a medicine that will negate my Martyr abilities for one hour. The guards walked away towards another room and left me there to wait. After two minutes of waiting a pair of scientists came in and began the test that I hope will not end my life like what happened to my friends Ty and Corey when they were brought to this same room. The scientists then injected the Black Blood into my body and scanned it and were surprised that it had turned white. What happened next shocked everyone in the room a girl with dirty blonde hair, wearing a uniform with a black trench coat,had lemon colored eyes, wielding a scythe with zigzag design colored red on top and black on the bottom killed the scientists and the guards. She then unstrapped me from the lab chair. But, Mosquito entered the room upon hearing of an intruder in the base and lunged at her. When he was three feet from this mystery girl that had just saved me, a white blade-like tentacle sprouted from my right palm and then stabbed Mosquito through the head. At that point he collapsed obviously dead then his body evaporated and transformed into a red kishin-egg soul. The scythe the mystery had in her hand transformed into a boy who looked sixteen years of age, the same age as the girl who I had saved. The boy had white hair spiked up wearing a orange and black coat, with black pants, orange shoes, and had red eyes."Come on, Soul eat his soul already ,we have a mission to do remember," shouted the mystery girl at her Weapon partner, who I realized must be Soul "Eater" Evans, so that must also mean that the mystery girl has to be…MAKA AlBARN! The girl that I had saved from Mosquito is the same girl that defeated the Kishin Asura. Suddenly I was brought back from my thoughts when Soul shouted," Yeah, I know already will you quit bugging me I know we have to this Matthew Paulo and the other two Triumverate Commandants, so Shut the Hell up already." Then Maka slammed a three thousand pound book on his head causing him to collapse on the ground with a nosebleed. Next I shouted," Will the two of you shut up,and FYI the guy that saved you from Mosquito was me, Matthew Paulo." Then they looked towards my direction in the middle of their argument and their jaws dropped in shock at the person they rescued " WHAT! You are Matthew Paulo," Maka and Soul shouted in unison. Then I blandly said," Can we get out of here already."

They both nodded their yes and after two hours of sneaking around the base we finally managed to emerge out of the entrance to Mount Tom, walked to and entered the DWMA base in the Dawn Hour of the morning. I spoke up to break the silence," I am sure you realize that my friends Ty and Corey are dead already." Then Maka said," How can you say that, they were your friends." Suddenly I felt pain all over my body and I collapsed on the floor. Then this thing erupted out of my back in a wave of White Blood. The white form attached to my back transformed into this figure with silver colored armor and a knight's helm with visor for a head. The knight figure then spoke to everyone in the base who were around us and said," My name is Guardiano, Weapon to my master and host, Matthew Paulo." Guardiano then looked down and saw my collapsed form and went back into my body as if nothing was wrong. Finally, I got up with some difficulty and said to Maka and Soul," Where is my room….,"then I collapsed on the floor and passed out for three days.

When I woke up, I was in a nurse's office laying in a hospital bed, then I thought to myself…._**Great, I am in Death City, I wonder what will happen next…**_


End file.
